The Orange Power Ranger
by alonealexabluerose
Summary: This is my take on the 'All about Beevil' on what should have happened in the show.really short. and sorry those who are have been waiting a really long, long long, for it. please forgive me :'  sorry put on hold for the time being. Sorry again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marah's true ideated relived

Dustin never thought that he would be a power ranger and saving the world from evil. Or one day he would give his bike to a random stranger or meeting Marah who he saved from almost being ran over by dirt bikes. And hearing that she got kicked out off her uncles ship because she wasn't bad enough, and wanted to help beat Beevil and being good. Of cause trusting her by powering this head piece that could destroy Beevil once and for all. Only to have Beevil power bust up even more and realize that trusting people are sometimes not a good thing to do.

"Thanks for the power bust girlfriend!" Beevil said with happiness because she and Marah were going to wipe the ranges the face of the earth forever. Marah on the other hand was hurt and sad, because she hurt the one gay she liked and maybe loved too. But she know that Cam her cousin would come though and she could go home. And explain everything to the power rangers, and Dustin too. "Yearh, no problem." Marah said with sadness in her voice. "No, problem!. You used me and after I trusted you." Dustin said with sadness, anger, and betrayal mixed to tighter. _"Cam hurry, I don't think I can handle another of what they saying or seeing Dustin sad face." _Mara thought to her cousin. _"I know, just hold for few more minutes ok" _Cam thought to Marah, feeling guilty and bad cause his friends are making her feel bad. "Dustin trusted you and you broke it." Tori said with a glare. Marah bit back a sob and heard what she wanted to hear for so long. _"Marah I did it. Say goodbye to Beevill and welcome home."_ Cam said in his thoughts. Happiness was in his heart because Marah an other family number was coming home.

Marah turned her head away from the rangers, to look at Beevil. "Hey, Beevil how you feeling?" Mara asked out of the blue. " I feel fanatic!, like I …" Before Beevil could get out her sentence she felt sharp pain every where in her body. "what's worn Beevil. Not feeling so hot?" Marah said with smirk. The rangers was wounding what the heck was on. But little did they know that Beevil was loosing all her powers due to the head piece Marah put on her. "What's happening to me!" Beevil said with shock. "Oh, lets just say the head piece I powered you up with is now as we speck daring your powers." Marah said with a smile. " What! But, I thought you were on our side!" Beevil was in compete shock and anger. "well, I gets things changed. Haven't they." Mara said finally showing her true colors. " Oh! You. You . Red kelzaks get her!" All the kelzaks charged at Mara. Grabbing by her by the sides, arms and jumping on her. Marah keeled down and felt this burring heart race though her body, hearting up her body.

Suddenly a huge explodes echoed where Mara was keeling. Sending the red kelzaks everywhere and the rangers, Beevil had to cover they eyes. "MARAH!' Dustin yelled as soon the light disappear. But the rangers and Beevil had a huge supers when the smoke cleared. Mara got up with burred space ninja clothes, with her hair back to normal. Marah just smirked at Beevil's shocked face. Grabbing her red skirt, she tore it away. Reviling her in a very tiny orange dress that went almost to her thighs and showing her middle chest with yellow bandages that wrapped around her waist. , a black leather mini skirt, black, high hilled boots, gloves like the rangers uniforms, and a phoenix tattoo on her arm. "surprise" Mara said with a smirk.

End of Chapter one


	2. The Fire Ranger and Cams Cousin

**Hey everybody this is the second chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**The fire Ranger and Cams Cousin**

" **Shocked Beevil." Marah said with arms crossed, and with a smirk. Actually the rangers were shocked and confused because one minute Marah was being all evil and stuff. And now she's standing there with ninja clothes and being good. One thing went though the rangers minds. What the heck was going on? "you're an ninja that's impossible!" Beevil was beyond shocked. But she know one and one thing only she would destroy Marah and the power rangers. "Yes, I'm the fire ninja since.. I was twelve. And trained under my sensei, fire bird at the academy." When Marah was done explaining why she wore the ninja inform. Beevil and the rangers gasped shock beyond believe because they never expected someone like Marah who is dumb could be a ninja, let alone being accepted into the academy. "So, you were on our side this whole time?" Dustin asked not wanting to get his hopes up but he was secretly hoping. "Yes, the head piece I gave you to charge, was to give Beevil a power bust only for a shout time before it sucked the person powers and left the person weak."**

"**How do I know to that I can trust you again. And not lying about this?" Dustin said looking into Maras blue eyes, he saw sadness, hurt, truth, and what surprised him was he saw love. " I promise you Dustin I'll explain every to you and I'll make it up to you." Marah gave Dustin a warm smile before turning her body towers Beevil and glared at her. "I set jest you leave before things turn ugly." Marah said threaten, grabbing her gloves from her waist bag and putting them on. "forget it, I'm going make you pay for betraying the evil." And with that said Beevil charged at Marah. Marah stood her ground until Beevil was close enough she ran, jumped up, grubbing her by the shoulders, twining her body around placing a foot on her back and falling onto the ground. She throw Beevil into the water. Marah saw Beevil getting up again, she spotted dirt which was cussed by the explodes. Marah smirked, grubbing it "hey, Beevil you look like you could use some tanning." Moving her hand closer to her mouth. She blow the dirt turning it into fire straight at Beevil. Beevil screamed in pain. The rangers were surprise what Marah just did. **

"**OOh, you'll pay for that sweet heart, kelzaks furious destroy her." Marah got into her fighting stands and charged at them. Doing a cart wheel without using her hands, she pushed a kelzak, dodging a kick. Running on a rock she did back flips while dodging the kelzaks blades. She stopped doing what she did just then a kelzak ran at her. Marah just smirked, spreading her legs she grabbed the kelzaks head, flipping her body and the kelzaks body she bashed the head ageist the hard marble. Swing her leg across the kelzaks red chest making them fly on they backs. Marah throw pushes, kicks, blocks, here and there. All the kelzaks furious were on the ground, soundly Beevil blow lighting bolts at Marah, who do back flips, then a cartwheel. Beevil was in front of Marah in a heart beat, Beevil kicked Marah in stomach, Marah grabbed Beevils leg twining her body and fire kicked her in the stomach sending her flying payment. **_**"Nice one Mara." **_**Commented Cam, Cam was surprise that she was still a good fighter. **_"Thanks, I've been practicing a lot late really." _**It's true she practiced on a lot in lother's ship, earth, or when she visited cam and uncle sensei when the rangers weren't around. But when she was on earth she would go to park to train and practice, only in the night when no one was around to bother her.**

**Beevil and Marah got into a hearted fight throwing pushes, kicks, dodging each others attacks, Marah would crate fire and send it straight at Beevil; Beevil would send lighting blots in return. Marah throw a push at Beevil, Beevil caught it and forced it behind Marahs back, which caught her to grinned teeth to tougher from cry out in pain. Marah stretched out her leg and kicked Beevil in the face, reselling her arm she grabbed Beevils shoulders and was about to knee her when Beevil got the upper hand and with all her might she pushed Marah in the fountain water. "Marah!" Both Cam and Dustin yelled. **

"**Mommy, where are you!" A little girls voice shouted. Everybody turn to see a little girl holding a teddy bear for dear life. When Marah saw the girl, she saw herself when she was scared and couldn't defend herself and that cost her mothers life for it. Her thoughts were interrupted when she herd Beevil say. "Well, look what we have here a little brat to play with." Beevil exclaimed evilly and stared to walk towards the helpless, defend less little girl. Mara forced herself up and run as fast she could to help the scared girl. Beevil was about to shoot a lighting blot, when Marah grabbed the little girl and rolled out the way just in time as Beevil shout the bolts. "Are you alright?" The girl nodded in reposed. "Good, now hide its too dangerous to be out here." " Alright" The girl ran off to find a place to hide. Soundly she felt someone grab shoulders to turn her around and reviled Beevil, who throw Marah across where the rangers were.**

**Marah closed her eyes ready for impact, but instead she felt someone grab her from falling on the hard payment. She opened her eyes and looked up to see her savior which who was no another then Cam her cousin. "Why do you always have to go after bad guys who are two times bigger then are. Mar." Cam remarked while rising a eyebrow at her. Before she could come up with a comeback, all the rangers rushed up to them. "Are you guys alright" Shane asked "Yeah, I'm fine. You." said Cam looking at Marah. "yeah, I'm fine cous." The rangers eyes widened " Cousin!" The rangers exclaimed. "Dude, since when you guys are cousins" Blake asked. "Look, me, sensei, and Marah will explain later. Right now we need to take care of that bee. Oh, Marah I almost forgot here's your morpher." Cam held out his hand which held a dagger with Chinese lettering on it, the handle was black, the red was in a diamond design with the fie symbol on it. The morpher was black with a switch that went up and down, the top part was shape of yellow, orange, red wings, with the words "Stay" on the wings. **

"**Wait, you're a power ranger too." Hunter said with surprised as Marah placed her dagger on her waist bag strap. "like Cam said, we'll explain it later." With that said , she stepped forward, reaching out her morpher in one hand while the other one took hold of the dagger handle she called out. "Fire Form, Ranger form, HA!" Taking out her dagger she moved it up the switch and felt the power of the fire ninja. "Power of Fire" Bending the knees, she moved her blade inside the black sheathes and left her hand on its handle. "Aright lets do this!" Marah shouted. Everybody nodded and got into their poses.**

**End of Chapter 2 **

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me so long but I did it. **

**P.S Dustin and Cam are in the their power rangers suits **

**RR Please **


End file.
